In which Karkat loves dicks
by stormcutter1
Summary: I needed to wright this you don't understand. Characters are not mine, they belong to Andrew Hussie. I simply own the plot and story. DAVEKAT IS MY DRUG.


Karkat Vantas was usually quite a secluded troll. Outside interaction with others was not preferred, but he had to deal with it. How else was he supposed to be the greatest leader ever?

He gave up trying to be leader whenever his boyfriend was around, though. It was too difficult to simply control the irony of this certain knight.

Dave Strider is Karkat Vantas' matesprite. He was once his moirail, but the quickly realized that what they felt for eachother was not friendship. It was something much more beautiful and complex.

Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider were in love.

Neither denied it, but when it came to committing sexual acts toward eachother, the conversation never presented itself.

That is, until the small troll experienced his first heat cycle.

"Dave, what time is it?" Karkat asked the human sitting right next to him on the shitty old couch they fell in love on. The red, velvet cushion was growing quite uncomfortable underneath his rear end.

"I dont know man, late?" Dave said blankly, stretching his arms up into the air and resting them behind his head.

"No shit, fuckhead." The troll said, glancing out the window into the stars whipping past them in strings of light. "Does time even pass on this fucking meteor?"

Dave shrugged and yawned at the same time. "Wanna turn off this stupid-ass movie and cuddle the fuck out of eachother?"

The idea made Karkat's face heat up. "Hell yeah." He replied, getting up and turning the xeno-television off before jumping back into Dave's embrace, whom had already lied down with his head resting on the arm of the couch.

Karkat purred and nuzzled his face into Dave's warm chest, inhaling the scent he was was so familiar with. Yet, it smelled a bit different this time.

Karkat gave a quizzical look as he sniffed around Dave's neck, confused. "You smell strange." He explained, the smell being processed and sending waves of warmth into his southern half.

"What a strange predicament." He said ironically, not breaking his cool-kid façade for a second.

Karkat continued to to sniff around Dave's jugular vein. He began to nip softly at the skin with his sharp, crooked teeth.

Dave shifted quickly. "Whoa man, careful. Don't want you accidentally slaughtering me with those things." He said jokingly, his heart speeding up at the attention to his sensitive neck.

Karkat purred cutely after growling at the so called 'joke'. He licked suggestively up to Dave's jaw bone, kissing at it gently.

Dave groaned lightly, leaning his head up and forcing Karkat to scoot his body up further and straddle him.

Karkat had most likely not even realized what he was doing, because this was extremely strange, for him at least. He closed his eyes and continued his onslaught of the enticing human scent.

Dave relished in the feeling of Karkat's textured tongue running up his cheek and the subtle kisses he dusted upon his entire face.

At this point, Karkat had worshipped nearly every inch of Dave's head and neck. All except for his lips, that is.

When he finally got there, he teased for a moment, letting his mouth fall open inches from the human's soft mouth. He bared his teeth as Dave leaned forward for a peck on the lips.

He was not granted this, but something much better. Karkat lowered his lips onto Dave's own, grazing his teeth against the soft skin.

The teasing was put to a pause as Karkat licked Dave's lips, pressing them roughly together. Dave complied and did the same, requesting entrance to the smaller ones mouth.

Karkat allowed him to enter, parting his lips, his teeth receding in attempts to spare the humans tongue from being shredded to pieces.

Dave smiled into the kiss. Slithering his tongue past the trolls lips. He found the other wet muscle and pressed his own against it. Karkat grunted and gently pushed against the opposing force.

They were locked in this battle for a few minutes, Dave reaching up to cup the back of Karkat's head and play with his soft, black locks. The mutant-blooded troll was too busy taking off the human's sunglasses to pay much mind to it.

Dave's hand was getting a little curious, snaking it's way upwards and grazing a thumb against the bright, orange horns protruding from Karkat's scalp.

The troll pulled away without notice, causing Dave to open his crimson eyes in discovery. A single string of saliva still connected their mouths and reminded them of their sloppy makeout session.

"They're.. sensitive, okay?" Karkat exploited, staring deeply into Dave's similarly colored eyes.

"Neat. I wish I had a pair of head nipples." He said jokingly.

"Head.. what?" Karkat said confusingly.

"You don't know what a nipple is? Jesus do you never touch yourself?" He asked semi-seriously.

"Nope, sorry to say I still have some dignity." He taunted, grinning as he pecked the human's lips once more.

It was then Karkat felt something strangely hard rub against his leg. He looked down, wondering what it was.

"Oh, whoops." Dave said, noticing the sudden interest taken in his growing erection.

"Is that you're bulge?" Karkat asked, intrigued.

"If that's what you trolls call a dick, then yeah, it's my bulge." He said, earning a questioning look from the boy above him.

"Can I.. see it?" Karkat asked, pausing mid-sentence due to his timid attitude towards their current activities.

"Let's both show each other at the same time." He said, having heard that troll genitalia was quite different from that of a human.

Karkat nodded in agreement, standing up and being followed suit by Dave. They each gripped the waist band of their pants and began the countdown from three.

When the time ran out, both of the undergarments had dropped to the floor. They both stared in amazement, interest, and confusion at the others private areas.

"What the fuck is that?" Asked Karkat, pointing at the weirdly shaped, pink appendage.

"I could ask you the same thing, babe." He said, watching the bright red tentacle wriggle around in search of friction. He put his hands on his hips as his impressive length stood stiff on its own.

Karkat walked slowly towards Dave, pulling him into a long, sensual kiss. He moaned quietly as he pulled away, causing Dave's member to twitch. This gained Karkat's attention as he glanced back up at the human.

He suddenly yet slowly dropped to his knees, startling Dave.

"Whoa dude, I don't think I want those chompers anywhere near my little man." He said, keeping Karkat a nice distance away from his member by softly pushing against and keeping his head at bay from moving any closer.

"But Dave~." He begged, watching the human bite his lip in decision.

Dave gave in with a groan. "Fine, but if my dick isn't in pristine condition when we're done there are gonna be some serious fucking problems." He threatened, Karkat grinning in success.

Dave let go of his head as Karkat excitingly leaned forward, licking the tip of the twitching member.

Dave moaned and laid his hand flat upon the trolls head, curling his fingers to grip the coarse hair for some sort of leverage.

Karkat purred in satisfaction, wrapping his right hand around the base of Dave's cock and placing the tip against his tongue.

The troll pumped it several times, feeling and tasting beads of pre-cum drip into his mouth.

"K-keep going." Dave added unnecessarily. Karkat apparently knew what he was doing because Dave was already a moaning mess.

He stroked the sensitive appendage several times and closed his lips around it, attempting to take more into his mouth.

Karkat felt it slide half way into his mouth before he backed off for a breath of fresh air. He continued this for about one minute before Dave was tired of his indeliberate teasing and bucked his hips into Karkat's mouth.

He had thrusted so far in that his stomach had touched Karkat's nose. The troll felt tears pricking at his eyes from the sudden gagging feeling.

He coughed and glared up at Dave. He did not cease staring at him, but he continued to suck on the hard member. It was an official stare off.

This was one challenge Karkat, the glaring master, wasn't going to lose.

Dave attempted to thwart Karkat by grabbing his horns. He did receive a reaction, but it wasn't an aversion of the eyes.

Instead, he started purring and redirected the pleasure from his horns into Dave's dick. He knew this and grinned evilly.

Neither looked away yet, so Dave decided to play a little rough.

He tightly gripped the horns, intensifying the vibrations. But suddenly, he pulled Karkat, by the horns, all the way onto his cock.

Karkat felt Dave's dick suddenly thrust it's way down his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed heavily.

Dave chuckled in victory, letting go of the horns. But to his surprise, Karkat didn't pull off. Or at least, not for a few seconds.

Once he did, he was gasping for air as saliva dripped from his chin. Something else was dripping, but that wasn't for use until later.

Karkat anticipated finding out what Dave's cock would feel like in his nook. He imagined the hard muscle pounding him right into the cushions of their couch, filling him to the brim with cum until it pools out onto the velvet fabric and inevitably stains it.

Dave still had no knowledge of what a nook was and is in for a surprise when they finally get past this serious foreplay.

Karkat moaned into Dave's dick, vibrations racking his brain with pleasure. He pulled off and kissed the bottom of the member.

Dave groaned heavily and gently rolled his hips forward, craving the warmth of Karkat's mouth again.

The troll granted him his pleasure again, pushing all the way down and holding there.

The human obviously hadn't noticed the tightening feeling growing in his stomach, because right when Karkat pulled off, it took nothing more than him putting his lips back on the head to stimulate Dave's orgasm.

White, creamy liquid shot into Karkat's mouth, causing him to pull away in surprise, the rest of the load dousing the troll's grey face.

He smiled in accomplishment as Dave simply closed his eyes and leaned his head back in pleasure, panting just as much as Karkat. The simple sight made his nook throb in excitement.

Dave regained cohesiveness and exhaled forcibly. "Alright, what now?" He asked, up for anything at this point really.

Karkat smirked devilishly as he wiped the semen off of his face and licked his hand clean. "You already fucking know what I want." He said, standing up slowly because his knees hurt from being on the ground for so long.

"Do I? I think you better show me so I know for sure." He teased.

"I fucking hate you sometimes." He said, sitting on the couch and spreading his legs slightly.

Dave leaned over and spread the troll's legs further. "Well this is gonna save me a lot of trouble." He said, prodding at one of the soft lips of his nook.

Karkat blushed hard. "Just fuck me already, asshat." He said, pulling him by the cape collar to his lips roughly. "And don't be gentle." He added.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that." He said, moving Karkat so that his whole body was on the couch and Dave was above him.

The human stroked his bulge a few times in order to harden it once more. Karkat watched impatiently, biting his lip.

The troll could already feel warm liquids leaking out of his nook in excitement. He looked on until Dave was ready.

He braced himself for the pain which soon came with Dave's first movement.

He barely got the tip in before Karkat was whimpering in pain.

"Whoa, sorry dude." He apologized. Karkat grunted and turned over onto his stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll get used to it. Just go before I change my mind." He ordered, Dave complying instantaneously.

He probed the entrance once more before slowly yet firmly pressing his way inside. He bit Karkat's shoulder as he moaned loudly.

Karkat cursed several times under his breath as the large intrusion forced it's way inside his nook. It was an amazing feeling clouded with a little pain.

Dave held that position for a while before Karkat nodded his head. He turned over onto his back once more before Dave started thrusting slowly.

He groaned deeply and bucked his hips in rhythm with Dave's thrusts.

"Pick up the fucking pa-AH!" He yelped, it taking no more than 2 seconds before Dave is ramming into him.

"Fuck.. so.. tight~." Dave groaned, biting his lip and slamming into Karkat.

"Fucking hell... d-deeper, Strider." He encouraged, leaning his head back and exposing his neck.

Dave took no time to lean over and latch onto the rough skin with his teeth, still fucking him silly from behind.

He sucked and licked his neck, feeling the vibrations from his ridiculously loud moans escaping his tired throat. It had been through a lot that day. Yelling, arguing, kissing, and deepthroating to name a few.

Karkat felt Dave's cock thrust so deep it slammed up against his seedflap in the back of his nook. Each time he did so, he rubbed up against a special place inside.

Dave was already reaching his end, Karkat tightening around the sensitive muscle and his bulge pulsing.

"Fuck, Dave I-" But before he could say another word, he came.

The feeling was too much for the human, moaning loudly as he deposited his warm liquid deep within the other.

"We forgot the... b-bucket." Karkat gasped out.

"Well, now I see why you guys need it." He replied, staring at the soaked couch and their bodies, which were both drenched in red genetic material.

"Somehow im feeling no regrets after pailing with you." He taunted.

"Aw come on, you know you love me." He said, pulling out and collapsing on top of the half-naked troll.

"Fuck, I cant argue with that." He said, chuckling faintly.

Dave hugged the troll tightly as Karkat nestled his face into the warm crook of his neck.

He kissed his neck and fell asleep under Dave's warmth, the human following directly behind him.


End file.
